DanganRonpa: The Ultimate Rebound
by FMAMiniskirtArmy
Summary: Fuck


Makoto couldn't believe Kyoko. She had been leading him on since they entered hope's peak, so why did she turn him down like that?

Makoto had invited her to hang out, and when she arrived he confessed his attraction. She shot him down, saying that having him as a friend was more important to her than being romantically involved. It was all just so typically Kyoko.

Frustrated, Makoto went for a walk around the ground floor. He wanted to see someone, anyone that could take his mind off Kyoko.

"Oof" Makoto bumped into something hard. He backed up and rubbed his head.

"Get outta my fuckin'- Oh, hey Makoto" Mondo looked down at Makoto. A frown spread across his face. "What's wrong? You look like a fuckin' mess."

Makoto's shoulders drooped. Mondo could see right through him. "I'd rather not talk about it right here..." Makoto sighed. Mondo offered to talk in his room, and pulled the smaller boy towards the dorms. "I appreciate this..." Makoto half-smiled, sitting down on the corner of Mondo's bed.

Mondo blushed. He sat on his pillow, fidgeting with his hair. "So, what's up? Who's the asshole?" Mondo cleared his throat.

Makoto felt like crawling under the bed and never leaving. His face was flushed with embarrassment. He had only begun to tell Mondo about Kyoko when the door bell rang. Mondo shrugged. "Sorry, be back in a second"

Makoto waited paitently as Mondo shoo'ed away the person at the door. "So who was it?"

Mondo remained silent. How could he tell Makoto that it was none other than Kyoko herself? He felt his head pound. "Well... it was Kyoko. She's been lookin' for you like fuckin' crazy, wants to apologize."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her I hadn't seen you all fuckin' day. Now, finish explaining what happened" Mondo's eyes scanned the entire length of Makoto's body. He seemed to be looking for answers to impossible questions.

Makoto finished his story with Mondo hanging on to every word.

The room grew silent. Makoto could feel Mondo getting closer, but something was holding himself still. "M-Mondo..." Makoto put his hand on Mondo's thigh. "You're such a fuckin' tease. I have no idea why Kyoko rejected you. Being with you for more than five minutes really wears me out. Fuck, I don't get it. I'm a man, and so are you, and yet I get hard when I think about you." Mondo's pants were on the verge of being unbearably tight.

Makoto turned crimson. He shifted uncomfortably. "I, um... Well..." Makoto stammered, struggling to respond.

Mondo stood up, brushing his crotch against Makoto's hand. The biker loomed over Makoto, slowly pushing them both down onto the bed.

Makoto's face was steaming with lust. He could feel Mondo's bulge brushing against his own. "Nng.." Makoto gave a small moan. Mondo pushed his hips farther into Makoto. "Nn, please... pressure... unbearable... ah..." Mondo smirked. He carefully removed his own pants- putting on a show for Makoto. "You want yours off? You better fuckin' kiss me" Mondo teased.

Makoto practically lept onto Mondo, pinning him down. He kissed Mondo roughly, sending shivers down the bikers spine. Mondo purred as he slipped Makoto's pants off. "I'm fuckin' boss around here, get it?" Mondo's eyes had a michevious glimmer to them. He flipped the smaller boy onto his back. "Y-yes Mondo!"

Mondo snorted. "Call me master."

"Yes, master."

Mondo smiled with ecstasy. He had Makoto feeding from the palm of his hand. Smiling to himself, Mondo leaned over Makoto. He kissed the brunette from his forehead to his V-line, nipping and sucking as he went. He could feel Makoto bucking his hips. Makoto's whole body was shaking with pleasure. "Master.. nhhh..."

It was nothing Makoto had ever felt before. He was powerless to resist. He gripped Mondo's hair.

Mondo was breathing heavily. He pulled Makoto's face to his, and Makoto leaned in for a long, sloppy kiss. Makoto ran his tongue along Mondo's teeth, sending jolts of pleasure through Mondo's entire body. He moaned into Makoto's mouth. "I want to fuck you so hard" Mondo whispered.

All Makoto could manage to do was nod- his voice was caught in his throat. He was nervous-He'd never gone this far with a girl, nevermind a man. Makoto smiled feebly, and buried his face in Mondo's shoulder. He nipped at Mondo's neck, causing the biker to moan loudly.

Mondo's eyes fluttered closed. Pure emotion took ahold of him. He grabbed Makoto, and flung him against the wall. Mondo pressed his body up to the boy, and slowly moved his hips. He began to move faster and faster, until the friction was almost unbearable. "Master!"

Mondo sighed erotically. He flipped the brunette over onto his back, and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "Suck."

Makoto did what was asked of him. He sucked on Mondo's fingers until they were wet and slimy. "Good boy..." Mondo thrust his fingers into Makoto's entrance.

Makoto cried out in pain- Mondo was being less than gentle. He scissored the brunette over and over, preparing Makoto thoroughly. Mondo gave Makoto a smack on the butt, and shoved his member into the brunette.

Makoto's eyes closed. His mouth formed an O. Mondo felt amazing inside of him. "Nng.." Mondo smirked. All of Makoto's sounds drove him fucking crazy. His member twitched inside of Makoto. A small moan slipped from Mondo's lips. Makoto grimaced. He palmed himself roughly. Mondo went faster, the pressure was unbearable. "Nngg..." Mondo reached around to Makoto's front, and gripped his member hard. "Cum for me, you little cumslut."

Makoto did what he was told, he came all over Mondo's hand. "M-master..." Mondo finished soon after, pulling out of Makoto and collapsing onto the carpet. This had been one fucking interesting night.


End file.
